An aerial vehicle such as an unmanned aerial vehicle may include multiple independently-controllable propellers disposed about the aerial vehicle. Some of the propellers may be aligned to provide thrust, while others may be aligned to provide lift. When certain propellers are not under power, they may free spine or otherwise create aerodynamic drag.